Kiss the Girl
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: The TARDIS wants one thing but the Doctor is being a bit stubborn. Fluff!


**Hi! I thought of this while listening to Disney music because I'm just so cool like that! :) Enjoy!**

**Kiss the Girl**

Rose glanced over the top of her book like she had been doing for the last few minutes. She was pretty sure the book was either upside down or written in ancient Greek. She couldn't understand a single word. Though, in the book's defense, she wasn't trying hard at all. She had been more focused on the Doctor who was somewhere under the console fixing things and acting all techy and important. He liked to think he was impressive and Rose liked to let him. It was good for a laugh.

The Doctor had shocked himself several times in the last couple of minutes. He was almost positive his sonic screwdriver was broken. He shook it violently and stared at it hoping that would fix it. It didn't. It wasn't fixing the TARDIS at all. Though, in the screwdriver's defense, he wasn't trying very hard. He had been focused on Rose who was reading a book that appeared to be upside down. _Huh. That's a funny way to read a book._ She was lounging about on the jump seat looking…well, very nice. He might even venture to say beautiful.

There was a series of unnatural sounds that came from under the console and several showers of sparks erupted from the wires which lay strewn about next to the Doctor's head. He gave a very girly scream and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the wires in question and the sparks ceased. He crawled out from under the console, his hair flying in every possible direction. He stood up to dust himself off, glaring at Rose who was trying to suppress a giggle.

"It's not funny." The Doctor said with mock anger.

Rose smiled. "Yeah it is. Your hair's all-" she made a sort of 'everywhere' gesture.

He glared. Rose obviously took this as real annoyance and tried to cover it up. "No, no! It looks good like that! It's very…adorable, actually." She said trailing off. She was just now taking in how ruffled his hair actually was.

"Glad you like it!" He said smiling at what she'd just said. _Adorable? Really? Aw. Whoa, did you just 'aw'? Time Lords do _not_ say 'aw.'_ _Right._ He mentally chastised himself. He couldn't help thinking that he liked it when Rose did stuff like that. In fact, he often thought of Rose doing that…among other things. _No! Bad Doctor! No inappropriate thoughts about the companion! Yeah but Rose isn't just a companion, she's my best friend! Yeah, and would your best friend like you getting all purvy? No! So shut it! But- I said shut it!_

He recalled that losing arguments to yourself was a step down the road to insanity. But there were more important things to think about. There was music playing. He snapped back to reality. Why was the TARDIS playing music from the Little Mermaid? Was that _Kiss the Girl_? He pointed his screwdriver at the console and the music stopped.

Rose knew she must be blushing but then again, the Doctor was pretty pink also. The music had started playing again. The Doctor glared at the console.

"Quit it." He said, smacking his hand against the console. The TARDIS chimed indignantly. "Alright fine! But why _that_ song?" He said with an exasperated sigh. The TARDIS chimed again. "Oh, really. I doubt that."

"Um, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"You can just go ahead and listen to her now."

He stared for a moment while her words sunk in. She wanted him to listen to the TARDIS which was playing _Kiss the Girl_. _Kiss_ the Girl. Rose wanted him to kiss her. It took a minute but it all clicked eventually. The Doctor closed the short distance between them and pulled Rose into his arms so he could give her the most perfect kiss in, well, the entire galaxy. He would say universe but he's modest.

"Mutinous ship." He said against her neck but he was smiling.

"Uh huh." Rose said vaguely. She was too busy trying to remember how to breathe. That and stop a series of embarrassing noises that threatened to escape her lips. The Doctor's assault on her neck was not making that easy.

He pulled back to look at her.

"Hello." He said with a huge grin.

"Hello." She said, smiling back.

"I hope you're happy, you!" He said, glaring over at the console and coral columns.

The TARDIS chimed happily in response.

"Where to, Miss Tyler?" He said, taking her hand and sending them on to their next adventure.

**Sorry there has been a lull in postings/updates. I had a sad lack of internet services whilst in the middle of the ocean. But fear not! I am back! Please review because you are just itching to press the button!**


End file.
